I'll Never Forget
by Zillionz
Summary: Its been 13 years since Sonny and Chad parted ways. The two have since broken ties completely, with the exception of two things. Could these two things bring these born to be lovers together? Based on the Parent Trap.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is based on the Parent Trap... but with Channy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or the Parent Trap.

* * *

Chad's POV:

"But Dad, I don't want to go to camp! Why can't I just stay with Aunt Carolyn? Or Portlyn?" Caitlyn Allison Cooper whined. I looked at her in the mirror. She was so much like her mom. She had her mother's dark wavy hair, but my cerulean blue eyes. Her personality was completely her mother's. She was stubborn and undeniably cute.

"I'm sorry, Catie. You know I don't like leaving you here, but unfortunately, I can't help it. And you know Caro is getting married in 6 months to Nick. I don't want to put anymore stress on her. And Port is busy enough taking care of baby Michael."

"But Daddy!"

"You are going and that's that Caitlyn. I'll only be at shooting for a week. Just in time to pick you up from camp. Then I promise we will go camping together, okay?"

"Whatever"

"Don't give me that attitude Caitlyn."

"Sorry", Caitlyn said as I turned into the camp.

"I expect you to behave, ok? I love you."

"Bye Dad. Oh, and I love you too!

~*~

Sonny's POV:

"But Mom!"

"But nothing Mack. Tawni is busy back home with her wedding. I'm sorry honey, but I have to go on this trip!"

"Can we at least go to L.A to see my dad?" Mackenzie Dylan Munroe questioned. I sighed. There was no way I was going to see her father. He was a... well, I'm not going to say. Nonetheless, Mack had inherited her father's personality. Except that she was a lot sweeter. She also had his gorgeous blue eyes, along with his ego. I swear, the only thing that was "me" in her was her hair, which was dark and wavy. But I loved her all the same.

"Honey, we've been through this."

"Fine, be that way. I guess I'll go to camp... like an unloved child."

"Mackenzie!"

"Just kidding mom."

I smiled as I dropped her off. It was hard to believe she was 13. 13 years since that day. I was still good friends with Tawni. In fact, we even owned a business together. Allison & Hart Fashion. Figures. Tawni was getting married in 6 months to her childhood friend David, and so, I was going to New York to our headquarters. Paris to New York is one looong flight, I'll give you that.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Mack! Don't forget to wear sunscreen!"

"Mother!"

"I love you."

'Love you too, Mom, love you too."

* * *

A/N: I know it was kind of crappy, but I promise it will get better! Review pleease! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or the Parent Trap... really people? I'd think you knew by now...

* * *

Story:

Mackenzie's POV:

I walked into Condor Studios Camp. I would be here for the next week. According to the brochure Mom had given me, it was an annual thing. Every year, 52 kids (26 boys, and 26 girls) would be picked to come to this camp for a week. We would then participate in a bunch of challenges, boys against girls. Whichever team won the most challenges would be the "Camp Champs". Most of the 52 kids were picked at random, but some, like me were chosen because of our parents. Apparently, my Mom knew Mr. Condor, and so, I was automatically in. Big whoop.

"Ok peoples! I'm Zora Lancaster, head counselor here. This is how it works: Each of you will be assigned to a cabin. There are two people per cabin. No exceptions. Got it? Good."

Two people per cabin? I'd have to share?

"I'm going to vie you your room assignments. I'd like you to stand in front of your cabin with your room mate so that I can check if everyone is here. No arguments or fights. Got that? Ok, let's begin."

"Carlina Patterson and Wilma Heiden will be in Cabin 1." They were obviously friends. Lucky kids. The pair walked up to the cabin holding hands and giggling.

"Maya Ji and Carol Shmidt will be in Cabin 2"

And so it went. I was bored to death and my back hurt from carrying all my stuff. Zora went on reading the cabin assignments until she came to cabin 13. She paused for a good 5 minutes, just staring at the paper.

"Mackenzie Dylan Munroe and Caitlyn Allison Cooper will be in Cabin 13." she said, looking up from the paper. A girl with long, wavy, dark brown hair and crystal clear blue eyes walked to the cabin. She glanced at me and grinned. I think this could work out.

* * *

A/N: I'll post the next chapter asap. Sorry it was kind of short... review please! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, as are encouraging comments. Thanks to the following people who reviewed Chapter 1: SonnyChadFan, lazyX1000, .jesus, moondancer2190, Joker236, and monkey87. This chapter is dedicated to you! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to upload this. I get a lot of homework, and it's hard to fit it in. Anyways, I'll try updating every weekend! On to the story!

Disclaimer: Ugh, here goes... I do not own Sonny With A Chance.

* * *

Story:

Caitlyn's POV:

"Mackenzie!!! Get out of the freakin' bathroom!!" I yelled for the millionth time in an hour. God that girl takes forever in there! What does she do, sleep?

"What in the world is going on here?" I heard a voice from above. I looked up to see who it was.

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Ok, I think we've established that point." Zora said looking down at me. She was in the vents! The vents!

"What in the world?"

"Yea, I like the vents. They're a little tight, now that I'm older, but I still fit. Anyway, what's all the racket about?"

"Mackenzie won't come out of the bathroom. She's been in there for an hour now."

"I swear that girl is a spitting image of her father." Zora mumbled. "Mackenzie! Others need the bathroom too you know! Get outta there!".

Mackenzie strutted out of the bathroom. "It takes time to get hair this perfect you know." she said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. She sounded just like my dad.

"Well, you can go to the bathroom now Cait... later." Mackenzie walked out of the room.

~*~

We beat the boys at everything so far... football, tug-of-war, polo... you name it. Now all that was left was fencing. Which was good, since I rocked at it. My dad had paid for private lessons.

"I'll fence!" I said, as the team decided who would represent us.

"But I want to too! I took a lot of lessons back home in Paris." Mackenzie's voice came from behind me.

"Girls, girls. How about we have a competition to see who will represent us?" Zora said, nervously wringing her hands.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Shut up already!" Everyone screamed. I got ready in my fencing outfit.

It was a long hard match. Both of us were equally good. Just as I was about to beat Mackenzie I tripped. I pushed Mackenzie over and we both tumbled into a puddle of water. Mackenzie pulled off her helmet. She looked furious.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me Caitlyn!"

"Do what?"

Mackenzie just ran off to our cabin. I sighed. I suddenly longed to call my dad.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was so hard to write!! I had no clue what to do, so sorry if it sucked. I tried my best! :) Read and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeere's chapter 4!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? I do not own SWAC.

* * *

Story:

Caitlyn's POV:

"Mackenzie?" I called uncertainly as I opened the door to our cabin. "Are you there?" I heard sobbing and sniffling.

"What do you want Caitlyn?" Mackenzie asked.

"Nothing. I was just checking to see if you were ok."

"Well, I'm fine. Now just leave."

"You're not fine. What's wrong?"

"My clothes are messed up." I bit my lip to keep the laughter from coming out. That was what she was worried about?

"I know it's stupid, but my clothes are really special to me," Mackenzie said, wiping her eyes. Her mascara had smudged a little. "It's what keeps me attached to my mom when she's on a business trip."

"Um, what??"

"See, my mom is a clothing designer. You know the brand "Allison n' Hart"?

"Oh my gosh, I love them!! I only wear their clothes!!"

"Well, my mom is Allison. Sonny to family and close friends. I have no idea who my dad is. Well, except for this one tiny picture inside this half-heart locket I've had since I was a baby."

"Wait, you have a locket?" My mind was going into overdrive.

"Yea... why?"

"Can I see it?"

Mackenzie handed it to me. It was a gold half of a heart. Neatly engraved were the letters "sis". On the back were the letters MDM, carved into a corner. My hand shook as I took off my own locket. It was a carbon copy of hers, except that on the back was CAC, and the front had the letters "ters" engraved. Mackenzie's eyes widened. I put the two together. They matched perfectly.

"Oh. My. God." Mackenzie's French accent was even more accentuated. She looked shocked. She turned wide blue eyes on me.

"So...."

"So...."

She threw her arms around me in a warm hug. I grinned and hugged her back. Who would have guessed? We pulled away, grinning.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger." Mackenzie said.

"So am I."

"I guess we're sisters then."

"Mack, we're not just sisters."

"Uh... we aren't?"

"No idiot! We're twins!"

"That explains why you look like me. Not that anyone could look as amazing, but still." She was just like Dad.

"You're just like Dad."

"Really? I do?" There was a certain sadness in her voice. I could relate. She probably wished... hey, maybe she can!

"You can!"

"I can what?"

"You want to meet Dad, right?"

"No duh."

"Cut the sarcasm Mack."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, why don't we trade places?"

"Um, I'm not sure... what if they find out?"

"Then they'll be forced to switch us back!"

"You're a genius Cait!"

"I know."

"Camp ends in four days. I'll teach you how to be me, and vice versa."

"Great! Dad, here I come!"

"FINALLY!" We turned around simultaneously.

"Zora?"

She blushed. "I think I'm a little rusty on my spying skills."

* * *

A/N: Finally, I got time to write it. Sorry about the long wait. I'd better get back to my homework. Until then... toodles!

P.S: Review please *puppy dog face*! I really love reading them! Constructive criticism and ideas are strongly appreciated. I'm thinking of responding to every review starting next chapter, but we'll see.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, so I had writer's block and was forced to skip the part where the twins teach each other how to act like the other. I didn't want to copy the movie exactly, and I couldn't come up with anything else. I'm truly sorry :( Anyway, this chapter focuses mainly on Mackenzie, because she's the one going to LA, where all the drama happens. Get it? Drama? Ha ha ha... never mind. Totally lame joke. I salute those of you who actually had the patience to read this incredibly boring paragraph.

Disclaimer: You know, I should just put it in the summary, but I'm too lazy too. I don't own anything except my writing.

* * *

Caitlyn's POV:

I sighed. It was the last day of camp, and if all went well, the first day of life with Mom.

"Good luck!" Mackenzie said as I left. I gave her a wry grin.

"Remember, Grandma Connie and Tawni are incredibly observant. Be careful, ok? Oh, and give Mom a huge hug and kiss from me." She said to me.

"Portlyn and Aunt Caro are too. Give them and Dad a big hello from me, k?

"Mackenzie Dylan Munroe, your ride to the airport is here!" Zora called. I gave Mackenzie a quick hug. Before running off to my taxi. I gave Zora a hug and got inside.

"Good luck Mackenzie" I said crossing my fingers behind my back as the taxi pulled out.

~*~

Mackenzie's POV:

I watched as Caitlyn's taxi pulled out. She gave me a wave. I smiled. This week had been better than I thought.

"Caitlyn Allison Cooper! Your ride is here!" Zora called. I ran over to give Zora a hug. She had been so helpful to Caitlyn and I over the past week. We found out a lot of things about our parents. Hopefully, those would be useful in the time to come.

_6 hours later_

I took a tentative step out of the plane. Boy, did it feel good. Sweet sunshine!! My back was killing me.

"Catie!" I heard a voice call. I looked up to see a blond haired man with the same sparkling blue eyes as me.

"Dad?"

He enveloped me in a hug. I smiled and inhaled his cologne, just so I could remember it. Dad let go of me and studied me.

"I've missed you so much Catie!"

"So have I. It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Forever?"

"Yea, forever Dad."

~*~

My jaw dropped as Dad pulled into Catie, excuse me, my house. It was huge! It had a modern design, and had the most gorgeous view (./3044/2805475704_). To my left, I heard Dad chuckle.

"Missed the house Catie?"

I realized my mouth was open.

"Uh... yea Dad! I missed it so much, I was in shock when I saw it!"

"Well, then you'll be even more shocked when you come inside" he said, grinning. I sighed with relief. I had nearly given myself away!

"Caitlyn!!" A woman with dark brown hair walked out of the house. She was carrying a baby.

"Port?"

"Oh my gosh sweetie! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"It's only been a week Port."

"Yea, but it feels like forever!" Boy was she right.

"I know."

"Come on in honey. Aunt Caro is here too and she's waiting for you. We also made some of your favorite food... spaghetti with meatballs!"

Caitlyn liked spaghetti?

"I can't wait, Port."

I walked into the house. It was as gorgeous in as it was out.

"Oh and Portlyn?" Dad called.

"Yea?"

"Uh, we have a special guest over for dinner. Could you get out our best wine?"

"Sure, I'll just go ask Caro to get it. Michael needs a feeding, and Nico is still shooting."

Portlyn married Nico?? Why didn't Caitlyn tell me?? I was so involved in my thoughts that I didn't notice a dog run up to me, barking noisily (.). I backed away slowly. Caitlyn had told me about the dog, but she never said she was this big.

"H-hey Amber! H-how are you girl?" I said nervously. I was deathly afraid of dogs. When I was about two years old, a huge dog jumped on me and pushed me over at the park. Ever since then, I've been scared to death of them.

Dad looked confused.

"Amber usually doesn't act this way. I wonder what's wrong?" a blond haired, blue eyed woman said, walking down the stairs with a wine bottle. That must be Aunt Caro. "Hey kiddo! How was camp?"

"It was amazing, Aunt Caro. I met this one girl and became really close with her. We're practically sisters!"

She laughed. "Nick will be so excited to see you. He's been dying to introduce you to his younger cousin. He's about your age. Nick and Nico should be back in a while."

The doorbell rang. Dad rushed to the door. I heard a loud kiss.

"Hey sweetheart." a platinum blond walked in. She was stick thin, and had bright green eyes. She was wearing a particularly revealing dress.

"Um, Catie, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Veronica, my girlfriend."

His what?

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun duhhhhh.... review please!! It makes me happy!! :) Not my best chapter, I know. Still, review though! Even if it's to tell me you hate it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, so I've gotten a bunch of comments saying that this story is a lot like the Parent Trap. I just wanted to let you guys know that it is supposed to be like that, because it's based on it. I'm trying to make it a little more unique though, so hopefully it's better. I just wanted to make my story based on something because it's my first multi chapter fanfic, and I wanted to make sure I could follow through with it. Anyway, I'm trying to finish this story quicker, because I don't want to drag it. And also, I have another story (Just Because, another Channy fic) that I'm looking forward to updating. On to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, the Ritz-Carlton Marina del Rey, or Barbie.

* * *

Caitlyn's POV:

I stepped out into Charles De Gaulle airport to be met by a blonde with gray eyes lined by mascara. She was dressed in the latest fashions, but looked a bit tired.

"Mackenzie! Oh my gosh, what are you wearing?" She questioned.

I glanced down at my clothes. Sweatpants and a white t-shirt that said "Rock on!". When Dad and I went out, I usually wore Allison & Hart, but at home or when I traveled, it was sweats and t-shirts. Obviously, that wouldn't do around Tawni.

"It's great to see you too, Tawni." She huffed.

"I get the urge to pull those clothes off you right now, but that can wait. I have got to get home. Your mom and I have a wedding to plan."

~*~

The minute I stepped into the door of Mom and Tawni's house in Paris, I was greeted by a bear hug.

"Oh, Mackenzie, it's so good to see you sweetie!" That must be Grandma Connie.

"Nice to see you too, Grandma."

"What would you like to eat sweetheart? I'm sure you must be hungry after that ridiculously long flight. I mean, it takes forever to get from Wisconsin to Paris! First comes the flight to Chicago, then the 8 hour flight to Paris, then the- I'm rambling aren't I? Anyway, you must be eager to see your mother. She should be home soon. What would you like to eat honey? Did I ask you that?"

I held back laughter. Rambling must run in the family, because I was a rambler, and from my experience, so was Mackenzie.

"Do you have spaghetti Grandma?" I got weird looks from Tawni and Grandma.

"Spaghetti? But you hate spaghetti Mack!"

"I do? I mean, of course. I guess I developed a taste for it over camp." I said, laughing nervously. Grandma and Tawni studied me.

"I could have sworn..." Grandma muttered before walking off to the kitchen. That was close. Tawni looked extremely suspicious.

"Mackenzie, are you sure you're ok?" Tawni asked. Bing! Saved by the bell.

A woman with dark brown hair like mine, dark brown eyes, and red lips walked in. She looked frazzled. Her hair was in a messy bun.

"Oh my gosh, Mackenzie, you're back!!" she cried before engulfing me in a hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hi to you too, Mom."

"I'm so sorry! I must have strangled you in that hug... I do that a lot don't I?"

"I don't mind at all, Mom."

"Good, because I haven't hugged you in nearly a week! How are you Mack? Was camp fun? Was your roommate nice?"

"One question at a time, Mother! And, yes, my roommate was awesome!" My phone rang. "Uh... that must be her! I'd better get up to my room and answer it!"

"It won't bother us if you answer it here, Mack. In fact I'd like to talk to her. Maybe we can invite her over someday!" My eyes widened.

"No, no Mommy! Uh, she lives in... Los Angeles! It would be such a pain for her to come here. It's quite alright!"

"Can I at least talk to her?"

"Um, she's only allowed to speak to... friends! Particularly from her cell phone." I said, glancing down at the number. It clearly said Dad. "I'm just going to go pick this up, ok?" And I bolted from the room.

"Mackenzie! Mack!" I could hear my Mom calling after me.

~*~

_"God, Caitlyn! How long does it take to answer a cellphone?" _Mackenzie asked.

"Sorry, I was with Mom! Oh my gosh, she's absolutely awesome Mack! I mean, she's perfect! And so are-"

"Yea, yea, I know. But I have a real emergency here! Dad's getting married!"

"Uh... what? No, no, it's not possible! Dad isn't even dating anyone!"

"Uh, yea he is. He met her at the shooting of his new film. She's terrible, Catie!! She looks like a Barbie doll, with her platinum blonde hair and evil green eyes! She hangs off of Dad like a leech, and every other second her lips are latched on to his. She's evil, I tell you, evil!"

"You've spent _**way**_ too much time with Zora, Mack."

"Sorry. Anyway, the wedding is in a week. We have to do something!"

"A week?"

"Yes, a week. Dad announced it at dinner. Speaking of which, you like spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Forget about spaghetti for a second, will you Mackenzie? Where is this thing?"

"It's at the Ritz-Carlton, Marina del Rey."

"Wow. Dad's really going all out for this. The Ritz is like, the fanciest hotel around."

"Um, no duh! He's Chad Dylan Cooper, and he's marrying Veronica De Viel. It's bound to be fancy.

"He's marrying _Veronica De Viel_?"

"Yup. And he's pretty serious too. You'd better hurry, Catie!"

"I'll do my best, Mackenzie." I heard Mom call me down for dinner. "I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye! And good luck!"

I sighed. Thanks a lot Veronica. You just made my life a lot harder.

~*~

I walked out of the bathroom to be met by a smug blonde and a shocked Grandma. Uh oh.

"You owe me 5 euros, Grandma." Tawni said, holding out her hand.

"And you, Miss _Caitlyn_, would you care to tell us what you are doing in Paris?"

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, it's kind of a cliffy, but bear with me. Aren't those what make you want to keep reading? Review please! It makes my day just that much brighter. I sound like a commercial :) In your review tell me the following:

1. Favorite twin

2. Favorite line/chapter

3. Dark Chocolate: You loved it!

Milk Chocolate: It was ok.

White Chocolate: You hated it! Tell me why, please!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm trying not to base it too much on the Parent Trap, but it _is _my first multi chapter, so bear with me. Thanks for all the great reviews. I owe it all to you guys for my continuing this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Caitlyn's POV:

"Uh.... well, um, I, um..." I said, nervously wringing my hands. Tawni and Grandma were looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Fine. Mackenzie and I met at camp. Mackenzie lost to me in a fencing battle, and well, ran off crying. I comforted her, and we ended up talking for a long time. She said she had a half heart locket, and I, being curious, put the two together to find that they fit perfectly. We realized we were sisters pretty quickly. She wanted to meet Dad, and I wanted to meet Mom, so we hatched this plan. Well, with Zora's help of course."

Tawni shook her head. "Zora always did like to make plans."

I laughed. "Anyway, the idea was, that when Dad and Mom found out we were switched, they'd have to meet to switch us back. And when they met again, maybe they would realize they're love for each other, and we would have our happily ever after."

"And they would get married again?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah. That would have happened, if there wasn't Veronica."

"Who's Veronica?" Tawni questioned me, looking curious.

"Dad's fiancée."

"His what?" Tawni and Grandma said at the same time.

"Yeah... Dad's getting married. The only way that our plan will work now, is if Mom goes back to L.A to see Dad. And to do that..."

"You'll have to blow your cover." Tawni finished.

"Who's cover?" I turned to see Mom at the door. Oh god, save me!

"Uh..." I stuttered.

"What Mackenzie is trying to say, is that she is really-" My heart stopped. I was dead.

"Nervous about being in the wedding and wants to disguise herself so that if she messes up, no one will notice." Tawni finished. I shot her a grateful look. She gave me a wink.

"O-k. That makes absolutely no sense, but whatever. Anyway, I came to tell you guys that dinner is ready."

"Aw, come on Sonny! You know that spaghetti messes up my clothes!" Tawni complained.

"Deal with it Tawni." Mom said laughing, as we went down for dinner.

~*Mackenzie's POV*~

_"What was I going to do? Dad was getting married in a week, and Caitlyn was overseas. Could anything get worse?" _I thought to myself.

"Caitlyn is where?" I spun around quickly. Portlyn was in the doorway, clutching Michael. "You're not Caitlyn, are you honey?"

I sighed. Why do I have this horrible habit of thinking aloud? "No Portlyn, I'm not."

"You're Mackenzie." She said, her voice frank.

"Yup. And I'm in a huge bowl of soup." She looked at me, confused. "It's an expression."

"Ah. Let me guess. You and Caitlyn met at camp and decided to switch places, so that your parents would meet and fall in love all over again." I nodded. How did she know?

"You know, your parents were always meant to be together. I know your Dad still loves Sonny dearly, but he won't admit it."

"If he loves her, why didn't he marry her?"

"Publicity. See, your mom found out she was pregnant at the age of 18, a year after So Random and Mackenzie Falls ended. She was supposed to be "America's good girl". Chad was scared that his reputation would be ruined if people found out he got her pregnant, and they got into a huge fight. After Sonny had you two, she left, leaving Catie outside Chad's doorstep with a note that said she was leaving and taking you with her. Chad was devastated when he found out. He threw himself into acting and raising Caitlyn. It's why he loves her so much."

"If he loved my mom, he wouldn't be marrying Veronica."

"He's not marrying Veronica because he loves her. He's marrying her for publicity." I burst into tears.

"It's always about publicity for my dad, isn't it? If it weren't for that, Mom and Dad would still be together, and Catie and I would have a whole family. You know how hard it's been, without a dad? I was always the only one who didn't have both parents at the school play. It sucked!" Portlyn rubbed my back comfortingly as I cried into my hands.

~*Sonny's POV*~

I was exhausted. It had been a long day at work, and I was really, really tired. Tawni had bugged me for a good two hours after dinner about her wedding, and it didn't really help my exhaustion. Let's just say that Mom's spaghetti kept me awake. I don't have a clue what she puts in it, but for some reason, every time I eat it, I cannot go to sleep. It's just so good! I don't know how Mackenzie could hate it for 13 years... Mackenzie! I didn't get to say goodnight. I'm a terrible mother! She doesn't know her d- Ugh! I'm rambling again.

I tiptoed over to Mackenzie's room to find her conked out on the bed. She looked like her father, all spread out as she slept. If Chad had known how he slept- I shook my head. Let's not go there. It would just make me miss him more.

I walked quietly over to my daughter. Her dark brown hair was sprawled out on the white pillow, making a stark contrast. I sighed. If only she could see how much she was like her father. She had changed in the past week though. It was almost like she was Caitlyn. I brushed a stray hair off her forehead. As I bent to give her a kiss on the forehead, something vibrated behind me. It was Mackenzie's phone. And the caller ID clearly read "Dad". My brow crinkled in confusion. There was no way Mackenzie, unless-

"Mackenzie Dylan Munroe, you are in so much trouble"

_"Mom?"_

* * *

Another kind of cliffy. Don't you just love me? :) I really don't like this chapter... it wasn't meant to come out like this, but it's what I wrote, so whatever. Maybe I'll redo it, but for now, I'm going to leave it as it is. Anyway, review please! Tomorrow's my birthday (January 28!! Go January birthdays!) and it would be the perfect birthday present to get 70 reviews... *puppy dog face* Just saying. :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews!! I reached a grand total of 71 reviews! :) It was one of the best birthday presents I got... speaking of which, saying that you're 13 makes you feel older x) Oh, and BTW, I'll be starting a new story soon. So far, I only have the trailer. I'm still working out the details, but check the trailer out (Did you notice the "check it out part?" I'm so clever. Anyway, it's the one that's titled "The Benefits Of Friends".) Okay, enough chatter. On to the story!

Disclaimer: Sigh... I don't own Sonny With A Chance and any other things you recognize.

* * *

Mackenzie's POV:

"Mom?" I slapped my hand over my mouth, hoping I hadn't screamed too loud. Oh god, was I in trouble. I turned to check if anyone had heard me. Portlyn and Aunt Caro were standing in the doorway- wait, when did Aunt Caro find out? Her mouth had dropped open- I'm guessing she found out now.

_"No, Mackenzie, darling,"_ Mom's voice was sarcastic. _"It's my twin sister I switched places with, without my parents knowledge!"_

"Uh, Mommy... I can explain..." I said, wringing my hands. I was going to get it.

"Could you? It would really help." She said her tone still sarcastic.

"Long story made short: Catie and I met at camp, and we, uh, kind of found out we were twins. So, we decided to switch places. It wasn't that hard, because we _are_ identical."

"And your father doesn't know about this, does he?" My mom asked. Her voice was strained as she said father.

"Nope."

"Could you hand the phone to Portlyn, please?" I could hear Caitlyn trying to get the phone from my mother.

"Caitlyn, down. You can talk to your sister later."

I sighed as I handed the phone to Portlyn. Aunt Caro gave me a questioning look. I dragged her into another room and began to explain.

~*Caitlyn's POV*~

Great. Just great. Mom knew. Now what? I motioned to Tawni and Grandma and began to tiptoe out of the room.

"Catie?" Mom's voice rang out from behind me. I turned to see her looking at me fondly. "I can't believe it's you!" Okay, this was not the reaction I expected. Tears ran down Mom's cheeks as she pulled me into a breath-taking (literally) hug. I smiled with happiness. "No wonder I heard the So Random theme song being sung in the bathroom." Mom said, once she pulled away. "Mackenzie usually sings the Mackenzie Falls theme song. I don't know what she sees in that show."

"Sonny, darling, you used to be obsessed with that show." Grandma said, smirking. Mom just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway Catie, you know that we do have to switch Mackenzie back with you, right honey."

"Yea, I know." I said, sighing.

~*At the Ritz, 2 days before the wedding*~

"Dang! This place is fancy!" I said, looking around. Mom shot me a glare.

"Catie, please don't use that kind of language. Your grandmother would be horrified." I rolled my eyes. As much as I loved Grandma, forbidding the use of the word "dang" was a little much. Tawni, Mom, and I were all at the Ritz. Grandma stayed back.

"I'm too old to go on those horrifying flights." she said, as she hugged me and said goodbye.

Our room was stunning. The beds were perfect for bouncing on. And best of all, Mackenzie was staying in the room right across. I knew, because I had sent her a text two minutes ago.

"What I don't get is why we have to stay in such an expensive hotel." Mom said, glancing at Tawni and me suspiciously.

"Because it's the best Sonny! And Tawni Hart always gets the best." Mom just rolled her eyes.

"I'm going down to the lobby. Let's see if there's still anything good to do in L.A."

~*Mackenzie's POV*~

I glanced around the lobby. Dad had just finished checking in. Veronitch- I mean, Veronica, was clinging onto his arm as usual. She placed a passionate kiss on his lips before smirking at Portlyn and me. Portlyn and I just rolled our eyes.

"Chaddy, honey, why don't we spend the rest of our day in the honeymoon suite. I mean, that's where we'll be for the next couple of days, so we might as well get to know it." I gagged. Dad glared at me before escorting Veronica up to her room.

"I swear, that woman... never mind." Portlyn caught herself before realizing that Michael was at home with Nico. Carolyn was in New York. Her fiancé had some work there, and besides, they had great wedding planning places there- speaking of which, I wish Veronica had shopped there. As flower girl, I was being forced to wear a puffy, lavender dress. She obviously decided to ignore the fact that I was 13.

I was distracted by a pair of arms hugging me. I inhaled to take in Mom's familiar scent. "Mommy?" my voice cracked a bit. As much as I loved my Dad, I missed my mom a ton.

"The one and only." Mom's brunette hair was done into a messy bun. She looked stressed out. Caitlyn grinned and winked from behind her.

"I've missed you so much, Mack." tears filled Mom's eyes.

"Don't cry Mom. Dad's been taking care of me fine." Tawni and Portlyn were looking on as if they were watching a soap opera.

"Yes, yes, I can see. Oh, and Portlyn, thank you so much for taking care of my daughters all these years. How are Nico and Michael?" Mom, Tawni and Portlyn were soon immersed in deep conversation.

I glanced at Catie, who motioned for me to follow. We told Mom where we would be before taking off to our room.

"So, Catie, is the platinum blonde Dad's making out with Veronica?"

"Eww! You walked in on them?"

"Well, we were walking out of our room, and they kind of forgot to close the door."

"T-M-I Catie. TMI."

"Anyway, I have the best plan ever. Once I saw that Barbie doll hair..."

"I like the way you think Caitlyn Allison Cooper. Operation Toothbrush is a go."

* * *

A/N: I wonder what Caitlyn and Mackenzie have planned... anyway, here's a preview of the next chapter.

_I awakened to a loud cry from Tawni. I rushed into the bathroom to find a furious Tawni. "Mackenzie Dylan Munroe and Caitlyn Allison Cooper!" Boy, she was mad. And who wouldn't be, judging by what they did._

That's all I'm going to say, otherwise, I think I'll give it away (though, some of you might have already figured it out...) BTW, I have a picture of the "flower girl" dress Mack will wear in the wedding on my profile. So check it out! Rate it on a scale of 1-10. One being the worst and 10 being the best. Personally, I would rate this a 6. I don't really like the way it went, but whatevs. Anyway, review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: First of all, I'm sorry if this seems rushed. I really wanted you guys to get another chapter (because you are just that awesome), and I didn't have much time... so here goes. Oh, and to TeddyLuver and Waiting For Him- am I really that predictable? :)

Disclaimer: Yawn... I do not own Sonny With A Chance

* * *

Sonny's POV:

I awakened to a loud cry from Tawni. I rushed into the bathroom to find a furious Tawni. "Mackenzie Dylan Cooper and Caitlyn Allison Munroe!" Boy, she was mad. And who wouldn't be, judging by what they did. I couldn't help myself from laughing. Tawni always did look good in blue. Tawni shot me a dark look.

My daughters rushed in. Their eyes widened, and they bit their lips... it was kind of creepy how it was synchronized. You could tell they were holding back laughter.

"What in the world is this?!?" Tawni asked, her voice sharp as she pointed to her hair. She never, ever, liked it when people messed with her looks.

"Um, well..." Caitlyn began, then glanced over at me. Tawni seemed to understand and waved her hand at me to leave.

"Aww! Do I have to?" I complained as I was pushed out the door into the hallway. I glared at the now locked hotel room. Who knew what the three were planning? Tawni+Caitlyn+Mackenzie is bound to equal trouble. I guess I'll just have to wait and see... until then, I might as well go and check out that awesome breakfast buffet I had heard so

much about.

~*Mackenzie's POV*~

Tawni was scary when she was mad. Her eyes flashed angrily, and she looked kind of... well, I think she would kill me if I said. And I do have a horrible habit of thinking aloud, so let's leave it at that. She did look kind of funny with blue hair though, I thought, grinning.

"What?" Tawni growled. Both Catie and I shrunk back in fright. "You're lucky I didn't rat you out to your Mom.

Now, why do I have blue hair?"

"Well..." I began nervously. Catie quickly finished for me.

"What Mack is trying to say, is that this wasn't for you. It was originally for Veronica, but unfortunately, I think you

confused the dye bottles with the shampoo." Tawni glared at her, but her eyes had softened. It was obvious she

supported our sabotage of my Dad's wedding.

"So, was the ugly blonde making out with Chad, Veronica?" Sounds like Tawni saw what Mackenzie did too.

"Yea, that's Veronica." I said, making a face. "She's horrible Tawni! She hates us! I mean, how could you hate this adorable face?" I motioned to my beauty of a face. Tawni and Catie just rolled their eyes.

"I can't see why she would hate you." Tawni said sarcastically. "Anyway, all of your Dad's girlfriends but Sonny were douches. Now scram before I decide to tell your Mom about your little plan."

~*~

"Ok, so you stand guard at the door while I go and switch the bottles." I said to Caitlyn as I stepped inside the room. Catie nodded.

I heard loud snores coming from the bed. One side was empty, and I saw the fa- I mean, delightful blonde hair of my Dad's fiancée. If only I had a camera. My giggles would overcome me if I didn't go soon, so I tiptoed into the bathroom to switch the shampoo bottles.

~*Caitlyn's POV*~

As I stood outside the door, I heard a giggle from inside. Mack, I thought rolling my eyes. The girl was perfect for a role on Mackenzie Falls, because she was such a drama queen. But, that isn't a bad thing in her. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice a certain blonde coming my way. He had ice blue eyes that matched mine, and lightly toned muscles that girls swooned for. Of course, I would never swoon for those looks because he was my dad. Uh oh- Dad!

"Catie? Why are you standing outside the door like one of those guards outside Buckingham Palace?" Dad asked.

"Um, well, you see, I met this girl, and she's a huge fan of yours. I mean, she knows so much about you that she's practically your daughter! So, I said that I knew you and now, she's, um, well gone down to get breakfast, so I'm just making sure she doesn't miss you when you come by!"

"Uh, ok. But could you let me get by? I kind of need to talk to Veronica."

"I, um, think she's still asleep. And besides, I pro-" I was cut off by a door opening. My eyes widened. Mackenzie stuck her head out the door.

"Mission acco- oh my gosh, Dad!" She quickly slipped back inside and slammed the door. Dad looked shocked. His bright blue eyes were clouded with confusion. As he looked back and forth between the door and me. I glanced at Dad before bolting.

~*~

I heard Dad pounding on the door trying to get Mackenzie to open it. Suddenly, behind me, I heard footsteps trying to catch up.

"Catie! I need an explanation this instant!" Dad called. I slipped inside the elevator. Thankfully, the doors shut before Dad could come by.

As I stepped out of the elevator, I caught a glimpse of Tawni's neon blue hair. I rushed over to her.

"Oh my gosh!! I can't believe I'm meeting Tawni Hart! You're like, my idol!" I screamed, faking a fan girl. Hey, I have talent. Who do you think played Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz remake by our school?

"Caitlyn? What has gotten into you?" Tawni looked bewildered. I quickly caught a glimpse of Dad stepping out of the elevator. I mouthed "Dad" to Tawni. Realization popped into her eyes, and she pushed me, telling me to leave. I ran towards the end of the lobby, which was where the breakfast buffet was, as well as Mom.

~*Chad's POV*~

I was confused. Hopefully, I wouldn't need glasses, because I was sure seeing double. I stepped out of the elevator to see Catie talking to a blue haired woman. Then Catie ran. Ugh, I was so out of shape, otherwise, I would have caught up with her by now. Maybe I could make some sense from this whole shenanigan by talking to the blue haired woman.

"Excuse me, miss?" Hey, I have manners! I just choose not to use them sometimes. The lady turned around. Life just got a heck lot more confusing.

"Tammy?"

"For the record, Chaddy, my name is _Tawni_. T-A-W-N-I. Say it with me. Tawni. Tawni. Got it?" She hadn't changed a bit in 13 years.

"Yeah, whatever _Tawni_. Where did she go?"

"Where did who go Pooper?"

"Pooper? Gosh, I'm blown away by your maturity Tawni."

"Shut it Pooper. You have no right to talk about maturity." I sighed.

"Look Tawni, I regret what happened 13 years ago. There's not a day that goes by where I don't think about Sonny."

"If you truly cared about her, you wouldn't be marrying Veronitch, Chad."

"So you do know Catie."

"I never said I didn't Chad. But until you apologize to Sonny, I'm not going to tell you where she is."

"D*** it Tawni! I have! I spend everyday, trying to call her number. But no, she doesn't pick up. That's not my fault! How do you think I feel? Suddenly she leaves without telling me anything, and I have no connection to her whatsoever except for Catie! And speaking of which, where is my daughter?" I was nearly in tears. Tawni just looked at me.

"She's at the breakfast buffet." Tawni said before walking off. "And you owe me a trip to a spa, because your daughters were the ones who did this."

Daughters? Only one of my daughters was in the hotel, unless- I sprinted off down the hallway. When I finally got to the end I saw her. She was talking to a brunette, laughing. She hadn't seen me yet. I walked closer so I could hear their conversation.

"Where's Mack?" the brunette asked her.

"Where do you think?"

"Bathroom?"

"Ding ding ding! You win a trip for three to Lookout Mountain!" The brunette's head snapped up to look Catie in the eyes.

"I'm not going to Lookout Mountain, if that's what you and Mack are planning, Caitlyn."

"But why Mom? It's supposed to be the prettiest place in Hollywood!"

"Catie, I'm not going and that's that." the brunette was about to turn to walk when Caitlyn spoke.

"Are you afraid it will bring back memories of Dad, Mom?" Why was Catie talking about me to this random woman. Wait, did she say Mom?

The brunette whipped around to face my daughter. "Caitlyn Allison Cooper that was totally uncalled for. You know the only reason I'm here is to switch you and Mackenzie back. If I could, I wouldn't even have come here. But I have a responsibility that I have to fulfill." Catie's eyes filled with tears. It hurt me to see her cry, and I was about to walk up to that woman and give her a piece of my mind when she knelt down in front of my daughter.

"Sweetheart, don't cry. I didn't mean that I didn't want you to stay with me. It's just- your dad and I didn't have the easiest break up in the world, and I'm not eager to see him. I love you as much as I love Mackenzie, but you know that I can't keep you. It's unfair to the whole family."

"What family Mom?" Catie said, tears streaming down her face. "You and Dad haven't spoken in years. Mackenzie and I didn't even know the other existed until camp. You call that a family?" the brunette just wrapped her arms around Catie as she cried. I didn't know she felt this way, and it made me sad to see someone else comforting my daughter. It made me feel like a bad fath- wait, who was the brunette anyway? I was snapped back into reality by Catie's voice. Well, I thought it was Catie's voice.

"Dad?" I looked up to see another girl, staring at me with wide eyes. She was a carbon copy of Caitlyn, except that she wore more makeup. Catie and the brunette whipped around to face me. My mouth dropped open.

"Sonny?" I probably looked like an idiot with my mouth hanging open, but Sonny's face was just as shocked as mine.

"Chad?"

* * *

Ugh, this was the worst, lamest chapter yet. I hate it! But anyway, review please! I would love to hear your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm so happy that I have you guys. You really are the best (12 reviews on the last chapter!!!). :) Anyway, since you're so good, I decided to give you another chapter!

Disclaimer: Let's make this clear- I do not own Sonny With A Chance.

* * *

Sonny's POV:

"Tawni!" a familiar voice came from my right. I just rolled my eyes as everyone turned to look at her. Tawni would always be Tawni.

"What? Everyone was saying names, so I thought I would too!" she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chad turned his attention back to me. I almost blushed under his gaze. I forgot how his gaze made you feel like the most special person in the world.

"It's been what- 12 years?" he asked. His eyes never left my face.

"13."

"Time flies, doesn't it?"

"Yea. It does." were we actually having a civilized conversation?

"So... what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but it's kind of a surprise-" he broke off, rubbing the back of his neck. He was nervous. I opened my mouth to answer when Caitlyn spoke.

"I can explain."

"Catie? You know her?" Chad looked lost and adora- I sighed. I couldn't think that. I had barely been around him for 2 minutes and I was already falling for him again.

"Actually, yes."

"But you've never met her Catie! This is the first time you've seen her... right?"

"Nope. I've been in Paris ever since camp ended." Chad was stunned. He did not see that coming.

"You- I mean, how? Wait, what?" Chad looked totally blown away. Mackenzie spoke up from behind Catie.

"See Daddy, the girl you picked up from the airport was actually me. I'm Mackenzie. Caitlyn's twin. We met at camp, and found out we were twins. Long story short- we switched places."

"You're Mackenzie?" Mack nodded. Tears filled Chad's eyes as he opened his arms for a hug. As I watched the father-daughter pair, my eyes stung. I could only imagine how hard it had been for Mackenzie all these years. I was a terrible mother. I should have never kept her away from Chad- especially after I had lived without my Dad since I was six. He died in a car crash.

The pair became a threesome as Chad pulled Catie in for a hug. As much as I hated to admit it- Chad was a good dad. You could tell that he truly cared about his daughters.

"I can't believe they're both here. It's a dr-" Chad was cut off by a high pitched scream. Everyone looked to see a thin woman with blue hair run up to Chad crying.

"Veronica? What happened to you?" Chad looked at her.

"Your daughter! She did this! She's wild, I tell you, wild!" She pointed to Caitlyn.

"Hey! Don't talk about my sister like that!" Mackenzie said. Her blue eyes flashed with anger as she glared at Veronica.

"Who are- ahhhh!" Veronica let out another scream as she looked at my daughters.

"Honey, did I mention that I have two daughters?" Veronica glared at him.

"I don't think you did." She said glaring at my twins before turning to Chad. Her eyes were seductive as she placed an arm on his chest.

"You know Chaddykins, I think that the girls lack- poise and manners. As soon as we get married, I'll be sure to get them a tutor so they learn such things. It's very important for a lady to have these, and I think that they are wild because they lack a strong motherly figure in their life." She just crossed the line.

"Excuse me? My daughters have enough of a motherly figure in their lives. They have manners, but they know when to use them." Chad sent me a warning look.

"Chaddykins, who is she?"

"I could ask you the same question." Chad sighed.

"Sonny, this is Veronica, my fiancée."

"Congratulations Chad! Did you finally find a woman who would take your ego and you?" I asked. There was something like a little green monster bubbling up inside me.

"Can it, Munroe."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"You don't rule the world Chad."

"Hello? Most popular actor 13 years and counting."

"Aww! Didn't your ego get a separate spot?"

"Sonny-" Chad's eyes flashed with anger as he eyed me.

"Don't "Sonny" me Chaddy."

"Quit calling me that!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good." Both of us burst out laughing. It felt so good to do that again.

"I've missed you Chad." I couldn't catch myself as the words slipped out. His eyes softened and turned a light shade of blue.

"I've missed you too, Sonny."

"Wait, you're Sonny Munroe? From Allison and Hart?" Veronica looked in awe of me.

"That's me. And Tawni is the blue haired one over there."

"Oh my gosh- I saw a dress of yours in this wedding magazine and I absolutely loved it! Is there anyway you could design a dress for my wedding?" I swallowed my resentment.

"I'd be- honored Veronica." I choked out. Tawni glared at me.

"Great! So I'll set up a date that you can take my measurements. Come on Chaddy! We have to go see other stuff for the wedding! Oh, and we also have to order another dress for one of- them." Veronica said them with disgust. I saw Mackenzie tighten. As Chad was dragged off, I saw him turn around and give her a small wave. I waved back sadly, feeling a wave of regret wash over me. What would life have been like had I not left Chad that day?

* * *

A/N: I know that was kind of short and depressing, but hopefully, the next chapter will be better. Anyways... review! It helps me keep going.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't know how many times I've said this, but you guys are really, truly awesome. This chapter is a little depressing as well, so be prepared. I'm also kind of sad, so it probably shows a bit in my writing. Just a random note: I'm currently obsessed with the song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum.

Disclaimer: Obviously, _some_ people don't get the point that I don't own Sonny With A Chance or anything else.

* * *

Caitlyn's POV:

I knew we were in trouble as soon as Mom shut the door.

"Ok guys, how long have you known that your Dad was getting married?" Mom asked. She looked incredibly exhausted. I glanced at Mackenzie before answering.

"Well, that was part of why we brought you here." Mom looked up at me.

"You guys aren't trying to get your father and I together, are you? Because you know it's not going to happen. And anyway, Chad's getting married soon, and I'm sure he loves Veronica a lot."

"That's where you're wrong Sonny." Portlyn's voice rang out. Mom sighed.

"Girls, could you give us a minute?"

"Sure Mom! We'll be downstairs near the breakfast buffet, k? Call us if you need us!" Mackenzie and I slipped out the door. The minute it shut, we put our ears against it to listen.

~*Sonny's POV*~

"Tawni, Portlyn, how long have you known about the girls' plan to get Chad and I back together?" I asked. The two of them glanced at each other nervously.

"We've known from the start, Sonny. And frankly, I agree with what they're doing." Tawni never did have a problem telling people what she thought.

"Can't you guys get the picture? I'm not getting back together with Chad Dylan Cooper. What happened has happened. I'm not going back and forgiving him for what he said to me."

"Sonny, you know as well as I do that what you just said isn't true."

"It is!" I attempted to convince myself of the fact. "Chad is getting married, you guys. That part of his life is over. He loves Veronica, and I wish him all the best."

"You're wrong. He doesn't love Veronica, Sonny."

"Tawni, there is no way I'm getting back together with Chad. I've moved on, and so has he."

"No he hasn't Sonny." Portlyn held my gaze. "The day you left Caitlyn outside, Chad was devastated. He sat around on the couch, moping. He wouldn't even take care of Catie. I took care of her for a good two weeks. Every day, he would call your number, over and over. But you never picked up. He misses you Sonny."

"If he missed me, he wouldn't be marrying Veronica."

"You know Chad, Sonny. The only reason he's marrying her is because she would give him good press. He doesn't love her at all."

"Press is all that ever mattered to Chad, Portlyn. I'm not getting back together with him. Even if he hasn't, I've moved on."

"Are you kidding me Sonny?" Tawni looked at me with a mixture of shock and disbelief. "The day we left L.A for Paris was the day you turned Cloudy. You sat around for a year! It got so bad, I had to get a babysitter for Mack! Sonny, you love him just as much as you did then. Don't even try to deny it, because I know it isn't true."

"What do you want me to do? Sabotage his wedding? Tell him I love him and be rejected again?"

"Both of you need to come to terms with your feelings. Think about it Sonny. Do you really think that Mackenzie and Caitlyn will stay apart? Even if they would be willing to, it wouldn't be fair to ask that much of them. They're twins for Pete's sake!" I put my head in my hands. Why did life have to be so complicated?

"Come on, let's go shopping." I let myself be dragged out by Tawni and Portlyn.

~*Later*~

Remind me never to go shopping with the two of them again. They had forced me from store to store, making me try on fancy dresses I would probably never wear. They had even pulled me into a bridal store. I would probably never wear a bridal dress anyway. Not after Chad. I was lost in my thoughts when four arms wrapped around my waist.

"Mommy!" Mackenzie's voice told me she was up to something.

"What are you planning?" The twins looked up at me innocently. Their eyes were like their father's, innocent and sweet.

"Nothing, Mother! We were wondering though… do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No… why?"

"Tawni and Portlyn know." They smiled mysteriously and walked away. I was totally confused for a second. Those little…

~*Even Later*~

I found myself waiting outside our hotel in a fancy dark blue dress. A couple minutes later, Chad walked out in a suit, followed by the twins.

"Chad? What are you doing here?"

"To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know. The girls kind of forced me here." I grinned. That was so Mackenzie and Caitlyn.

"Same here." We were ushered into a limo, which drove off into the sunset. About 20 minutes later, we reached our destination. Lookout Mountain.

"Girls! What did I say about bringing me here?" I looked at the pair, who were grinning like maniacs.

"Well, we thought that you would enjoy what we brought you, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy dinner!" The girls backed out.

"Guys? Hello?"

They little devils had left Chad and me alone. Soft music played in the background. I recognized the song.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor__  
__Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore__  
__And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind__  
__For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now__  
__Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now__  
__And I don't know how I can do without__  
__I just need you now_

It was the song that Chad played at our first date right here. I felt the sting of tears prick my eyes as I stared at the set up. A round table was placed with two chairs. What would be dinner was in the center, surrounded by the soft glow of the candles. It looked just like that night. I wonder how the girls knew… I should have .

"Hey- you ok?" Chad gently placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. The soft light made his blue eyes glow brightly, and the angles of his face were perfect. But he wasn't mine anymore.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shall we eat?" I quickly brushed the tears away as I sat down, thinking of all the times I had come here with Chad.

* * *

A/N: Sigh… that was just as sad as the last. I think my mood is really showing in my writing. Anyway, review. I hope I can get the next chapter up soon, but it might take a while, because my teacher decided to give us homework over the weekend… ugh. BTW, the picture of Sonny's dress and Chad's dress is on my profile.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I guess I should pre-warn you guys. The next few chapters are kind of fillers before Cheronica gets together So they might be sad/short or long/boring. Just saying… anyway, here's chapter 12. This story is almost over… I think there's only about two chapters left

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or Goodbye by Miley Cyrus.

* * *

Chad's POV:

Sonny and I sat in an awkward silence, just eating. Curse my daughters. Why did they have to put us in such an awkward situation? I decided to break the quiet.

"Uh, Sonny-"She looked up at me. Her normally happy warm brown eyes were tinged with sadness.

"Yes?" She had a little sauce on her cheek. I gently reached out and brushed it off. She blushed, making her look even prettier under the light. I hated to say it, because it made me sound like a jerk, but even after 13 years, I was in love with Allison Elizabeth Munroe. I always would be, no matter who I was with.

"About that day… I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to say all those things about having Catie and Mack being bad publicity and-"

"Forget it Chad. There's no use crying over spilt milk."

"Do you forgive me though?"Sonny sighed.

"Yes, I forgive you. But I'll never forget what you said to me that day."

"Did I hurt you?"I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth. The sadness in her eyes was replaced by anger and fury.

"Of course you did! My boyfriend, who was supposedly in love with me, tells me that he doesn't want our daughters because it would be bad publicity! How would you feel Chad? Oh, wait- you don't have feelings!" By now, Sonny was screaming and crying, tears streaming down her face. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't.

"It wasn't about my publicity! It was about yours, Sonny! You were America's Good Girl. Do you know how much your image would have been ruined?"

"I don't care about my image, Mr. Popular. I care a lot more about my daughters than I do about some stupid guy telling the whole world that I'm a slut."

"Sonny, I-"

"Don't Sonny me Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Would you just shut up and listen to me? You don't get it. I was going to propose to you as soon as the twins were born, but you didn't give me a chance."

"You could have proposed to me before they were born."

"And what, hold the wedding while you were seven months in?"

"We could have held the wedding after I had the kids, Chad. I wasn't going to leave you."

"I wasn't going to leave you? Sonny, really? You left Catie outside my door and told me to get lost!"

"Like you care."

"Like heck I care Sonny! I freakin' love you!" Sonny looked at me in shock.

"You obviously didn't love me enough to keep me around Chad."

"If you had waited-"

"I didn't wait Chad. And you clearly didn't wait for me." With that, Sonny brushed her tears away and turned to leave. I grabbed her wrist.

"Are you saying you don't love me now Sonny?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"So if I kissed you, you wouldn't feel anything."

"Nada. Nothing. Zip. Zilch."

"Fine, you can go."

"Fine, I will."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so- mmph!" I grabbed Sonny and pulled her lips to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sunk into the kiss. I gently ran my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She granted it to me. I pulled her closer, wanting to be as close to her as possible. She broke apart and pushed me away.

"No Chad, this isn't right. You're getting married in two days!"

"I don't care. I love you Sonny, not Veronica."

"I'm not letting you break the heart of another girl, Chad."

"Sonny, I didn't mean to."

"You were late Chad. Thirteen years late." Sonny pursed her lips and walked away. Just like last time, I didn't chase her.

~*Sonny's POV*~

I sat down in the waiting limo and told him to go back to the hotel. I glanced out the window to see Chad still standing in the same position I had left him in. His normally bright eyes were dull and sad. I shook my head. I couldn't care. Not after what had happened. And besides, he wasn't mine anymore. Veronica was a b****, but that didn't mean that I would let him break her heart. I felt the warm rush of tears tumble down my cheeks. And by coincidence, the song that was playing fit.

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind__  
__Since I woke up today, up today__  
__I look at your photograph all the time__  
__These memories come back to life__  
__And I don't mind___

_I remember when we kissed__  
__I still feel it on my lips__  
__The time that you danced with me__  
__With no music playing___

_But I remember those simple things__  
__I remember 'til I cry__  
__But the one thing I wish I'd forget__  
__The memory I wanna forget__  
__Is goodbye_

The minute I got back to the hotel, I threw myself onto the bed and cried.

~*Tawni's POV*~

"Hey girl! How was your-"I cut off as I walked into the room. There was Sonny, sitting on the bed, sobbing her heart out. Tawni Hart doesn't care. Except for Sonny Munroe and a few other select people.

"Sonny? What's wrong?"

"A wad dit thwad, abd thwee re aihthing, ad th-"She burst into another round of tears.

"He what?"

"thwee thissed me!!!" I dialed Portlyn's number.

"Hey, Port, go pick up Chad from Lookout Mountain. No, nothing. He just, well, he'll probably tell you. Sonny? If you call sobbing her heart out on the bed fine, then yea! Just go Portlyn!"When I put the phone down, Sonny had stopped crying.

"Tawni, tell the girls to pack their bags. Or on second thought, don't. Portlyn will take care of them. They can come after the wedding."

"Come where?"

"Paris. I'm leaving."

* * *

A/N: Ooh, drama! I wonder what's going to happen. I actually have the rest of the story planned out. I need your vote though. Do you want me to do a short chapter on the wedding rehearsal, or should I just skip to the actual wedding? Tell me in your review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I decided to make a short chapter with the rehearsal, because I didn't want to end on unlucky 13 Anyway, I also decided to make this because monkey87 was wondering where the girls were. You'll see them in this chapter, don't worry.

I also wanted to say thank you to **lil' miss sunshine** for giving me my 100th review and for giving me one of the ideas to torture Veronica! I don't want to say it, because then, there's really no point in reading. Even though it only takes up one paragraph.

AryaEragonPrincessShadeslayer, I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be killing Veronica. Or drowning her. Or letting her die in a hole. But, I do have some "stuff" planned for her, so keep reading! I might use the part about Chad sitting next to her on the plane though.

And, thank you to Shay and musikgurl for telling me that I'm a good writer. That was super, super sweet of you!

And to everyone else who reviewed: I'm sorry I couldn't respond to every single one. I'm really grateful for all the support Please keep reviewing!

Now that I'm done with that long author's note, read on!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Sonny With A Chance or anything else you recognize.

* * *

Caitlyn's POV:

Tawni rushed into our room in the morning.

"Sonny's leaving!" Mack and I jumped. Mom was leaving?

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say the "date" didn't go too well yesterday…" I rushed out of the room, dragging Mack and Tawni with me. I walked into the room to find Mom stuffing all her clothes into a suitcase angrily.

"Mom?" She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Oh, hi guys. You don't have to pack. I'm leaving, but you guys are staying for the wedding, ok?"

"Mommy! Please don't leave!" Mackenzie put on her best puppy dog pout.

"No Mack. I can't take it anymore sweetheart. Chad and I- never mind. My flight's in two hours, so I better get going. I love you both! Remember to wear sunscreen when your outside, and make sure to shampoo and condition, ok? L.A. is vicious to your hair, so make sure it's pretty. And tell your dad congratulations. Enjoy. I'll try and work out something with Portlyn so you two can see each other and I can see both of you. Love you!" Mom gave us both a huge hug before walking out the door, leaving Tawni, Mack, and I staring after her. What were we going to do?

~*One hour later*~

I glanced at Mackenzie and then down at my dress. Oh, how I hated it. It was a bright pink, and ruffled. Veronica had changed the style completely, making the dresses worse. But Mack and I were going to get our revenge (with a little help from Tawni and Portlyn, of course).

I heard a scream from Veronica's dressing room.

"_Tawni!!! Why is my dress so tight?!?"_ I saw Tawni roll her eyes and walk over to the other blonde's dressing room.

"Veronica, darling, it's supposed to be like that. That's part of the charm."

"So charming that I can't fit?"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to lose some of that tummy flab you've got there." And with that, Tawni stalked off, leaving Veronica in a flutter of fury. I grinned to myself. Ah, life was good. Well, mostly.

~*~

Veronica finally got into her dress, and the rehearsal started. This was going to be fun. The organist began to play music, and that was our cue. We walked down the aisle to soft, slow music. The next piece would be "Here Comes The Bride", which was when Veronica would walk in.

As I walked down the aisle, I looked at my dad's face. He wasn't himself at all. His eyes were dull, and his face looked incredibly sad. Wow. He really did love Mom. I caught his gaze. He gave me a weak smile.

The music ended and Veronica's began. Or what was supposed to be Veronica's. Instead of "Here Comes the Bride", Mack and I had switched the music to the fairy godmother's song from Disney's Cinderella. I could see Veronica fuming as she started walking down the aisle.

Halfway down, Veronica tripped. Oops. There must have been a small round ball in our flower baskets. I exchanged a smile with Mackenzie was Veronica's heel slipped on the ball. Bingo!

Now three-fourths of the way down (and extremely pissed off), Veronica was supposed to be showered in confetti. This was by far the best part of our plan.

"EEEEK!!" Veronica screamed as bits of shredded carrot rained down on her. We had talked to the confetti man, and he was glad to do us a favor. Veronica had pushed him around so much, he hated her with passion.

Mackenzie snorted, I put my hand over my mouth giggling. Tawni looked shocked and happy at the same time. Boy, was revenge sweet- uh oh.

I saw Dad, his hands over his chest, glaring at us. Veronica stomped over to us, livid.

"You guys are going to regret you _**ever**_ messed with me. Got that? I have the power to make your lives miserable, and I will use it." Mack was cowering slightly.

"Please. Like my Dad will ever let you." I said looking her directly in the eyes. Dad was talking to Tawni. I was sure he was asking her who had helped us.

"For your information, I have your Dad wrapped around my pinkie. There is no one who can change his mind after he's made it up, and you know that."

"Actually, there is. If my Mom tells him, he will listen to her without question."

"Are you kidding me? Your Dad left your Mom thirteen years ago."

"He might have left her Veronica. But he loves her to death. I know for a fact he doesn't love you. And by the way, get your facts straight before you talk Veronitch. My Mom left my Dad. Not the other way around." And with that, we walked off, leaving her in a rage.

~*Mackenzie's POV*~

I winced as I listened to the lecture my Dad gave us. He was furious, and you could tell.

"What **possessed **you guys to mess with the rehearsal? Whose idea was this? Answer me!" His blue eyes shone with anger as he looked at us. But I could tell. Behind all that anger was pride. I looked over at Catie, who was sitting silently.

"We're sorry Daddy. I promise, it won't happen again." Dad sighed.

"Fine. But girls, please try and behave. It's only one more day until the wedding and both of us are really stressed. I'm sure Veronica will be a lot happier after." Like heck she will, I thought as I looked at Dad. Why didn't he see what we did?

* * *

A/N: I didn't really like this chapter. It wasn't my favorite, mostly because the pranks weren't too good. And besides, I don't exactly visualize Chad being angry at the girls. The next chapter, sadly , is the last. But I wanted you guys to know that I really enjoyed writing this story. I have another story, "The Benefits of Friends" out, and I will start on that after I finish this.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: The last chapter of this story (*sobs*). I really, really, really, loved writing this, and you guys made it all the more better. So I'm going to thank all of you. Please PM me if I forgot you or spelled your name wrong, and I'll correct it.

Ravin' Reviewers:

CoolGirlZZSuck (Random Right?), Adoxography Angelus, lazyX1000, .jesus, moondancer2190, Joker236, monkey87, SonnyChadFan, MorganvilleVampiresFanatic, BrandNewEyes929, TeddyLuver, RaNdOm GiRl 2014, eromdaer451QI, kayalex, McLoving It, Channy4ever, luckyme123, SterlingKnightFan12, Kayele, Selene Melia, sakurachibi08, lil' miss sunshine, miaspotter, ..Angel, Broken-Illusions-09, Nikki, ChannyFan4ever, holly, Chanii3220, -FriendOfTheFallen-x, tesz, Sky Bree, Emma, duckvader23, unodostres, swac1237, musikgurl, love-cdc, S24, SparklingPC, ZANESSA IS DA BEST, Lynsey98, Shay :), sarah, lalawriter2000, AryaEragonPrincessShadeslayer, SnickersRox, Everafterjunkie, and MakeMeCrazier

There was also a reviewer who didn't leave their name, so my thanks to you too. To find your name press F3 and then type your name in. I've read every single one of these reviews, and I genuinely loved all of them. I hope you'll read my next story too. Thanks again, and enjoy the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or anything else you recognize.

* * *

Chad's POV:

"I want you to go to your rooms and not come out for the next two hours, understand? I'll carry out the full punishment later." I reprimanded my daughters, who hung their heads and slipped out of the door.

I ran my hands through my hair. As much as I didn't want to- I had to say, my daughters were geniuses. I mean shredded carrot? That was awesome! But I wasn't supposed to be on their side. I should be on Veronica's, because, well, she would be my wife in a day.

I put my head in my hands. My life sucked.

~*The next day, at the wedding*~

I glanced down the aisle, preparing for what was to come. I, Chad Dylan Cooper was about to get married. Reporters with cameras stood on the sidelines watching every single thing, hoping to get a story. I mean, it's not every day a star as big as me gets married.

Veronica stood at the end of the aisle. She wore a gorgeous white wedding gown. Her hair was covered by a delicate, lacy veil. She looked stunning, but for some reason, I kept picturing Sonny in the dress. I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts.

My eyes swept over the assembly. I caught a glimpse of Tawni, Portlyn, Nico, Carolyn, and her fiancée, Nick. Tawni's green eyes met mine. She shook her head in disgust. I glared at her.

The music began playing and I stood up straight. This time, it was the right music. I saw my girls walking down in pouffy pink dresses. They looked miserable, but I couldn't help but chuckle. They glanced up at me and glared as they scattered rose petals down the aisle for Veronica.

Veronica teetered down in her heels. She fluttered her eyelashes. I winced. Why was I doing this again? Oh yea, for Sonny. Because she didn't want me to break another girl's heart. The priest began his spiel and I looked into Veronica's eyes. They were green with little flecks of chocolate- chocolate. That reminded me of Sonny's eyes. They were dark with hazel specks in them. I loved to gaze into them, because it felt like I was sinking into a pool of dark chocolate.

"I, Veronica De Viel, take you, Chad Dylan Cooper, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"Mr. Cooper?" The priest was looking at me expectantly.

"Huh? Oh- I, Chad Dylan Cooper, take you, Allison Elizabeth Munroe, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." The audience gasped. People's mouths were open, my daughters, Tawni, and Portlyn were smirking, and the reporters were going crazy. What had I- uh oh.

"Allison?" Veronica's voice was shrill as her green eyes flashed. I glanced around nervously.

"Did I say Allison? I must have been-"

"I don't want to know! We're through!" And with that Veronica stomped out of the hall. I was about to go after her when mikes were shoved in my face.

"Is Allison Elizabeth Munroe the former So Random star Sonny Munroe, who left Hollywood unexpectedly thirteen years ago?"

"Mr. Cooper! Is Allison the mother of your daughters?"

"Is Allison your secret girlfriend Mr. Cooper?"

"How long have you been cheating on Veronica?" The questions kept on coming. I was in a daze. Had I really said Allison? I shook my head, trying to get Sonny out, but I couldn't. I was still in love with Sonny, and I had to accept it. I pushed my way through the reporters to get to Tawni.

"Tawni, where's Sonny?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Now you ask?"

"Forget that. Where is she?"

"She left Chad. Yesterday." I felt like I had been hit by a thousand bricks. Sonny had left? I faintly heard Santiago talking.

"Stay tuned to hear more on this fascinating story. From the Ritz, I'm Santiago Heraldo." And then, everything went black.

~*~

I slowly opened my eyes to see brunette hair tickling my nose. It smelled like strawberries- my favorite. I felt light headed and dizzy.

"Dad!" The voices of my daughters jerked me awake.

"Hey girls!" I said weakly as I attempted to sit up. My vision blurred quickly though, and I sank back on to the bed and closed my eyes again.

"Chad? Chad! Wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes again to see-

"Sonny?" My eyes flew open to meet the familiar chocolate ones I had been dreaming about. Her hair was in a loose bun and she wore a t-shirt that said "Hop To It". Wasn't that shirt from- never mind.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She said looking down at me.

"What in the world are you doing here? I thought you left?"

"Nice to see you too Chad."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing-"

"Skip the apologies Chad. Yours never mean anything anyway. And I'm here because the flight from Denver got cancelled due to severe weather." She didn't say anything about the wedding- I would have thought she would have heard.

"Oh. Did you see anything interesting on the news?" Subtle Chad. Real subtle.

"Uh, what? Since when do you care about the news?"

"I don't."

"And no, as far as I know, there was nothing big. Then again, I wouldn't know because the satellites got blown up."

"Oh." Sonny stood up.

"I guess I'd better leave then. My flight is leaving soon. Girls, pack up, we're leaving soon!"

"Wait- are both of them leaving?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd keep them for six months and you could keep them for the other."

"No way. I'm not staying away from my girls for that long."

"Do you have a better suggestion?"

~*Sonny's POV*~

I sighed as I attempted to sleep for the third time. I hadn't been able to, because _someone_ had snored the whole time. The said person lifted his eye mask to gaze at me.

"Could you please stop sighing? I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Oh, you're trying to sleep? Well what a coincidence, so am I!"

"You know what Sonny, just shut up, ok?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"I SAID NOPE!"

"Do I have to make you?" He asked. I could feel myself turning red. He was too close.

"Why don't you?" He descended upon me, tickling me. I began giggling hysterically and rolling around the floor. We were in Chad's private jet, so there was a lot of room to move. Maybe enough to get out of Chad's grasp. I wriggled, trying to escape his wrath, but he had me stuck.

"Hey Son- oops, I didn't realize I was interrupting something!" Mack said giggling. Catie's mouth had fallen open in shock.

"Wow Daddy! I didn't know you still had it in you. Just keep it private, ok? I don't really want to see you two lovebirds making out."

Chad looked down at me, embarrassed. He was straddling my waist and had his arms just below the hem of my shirt, which had ridden up. He quickly stood up, lending me a hand.

"Girls. It's not what it looks like, ok?"

"Sure guys. Like I said, all we ask is that you keep it private." By now, my cheeks were a bright red. The twins turned to go back into their cabin, smirking. The little devils.

"Now will you shut up?" Chad asked giving me a huge smirk.

"Only if you stop snoring." Chad's face turned a bright red.

"I do not snore!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Gotcha!" I said, before settling in for a nice nap. The rest of the ride would be a quiet one for sure.

~*~

"Mom! We're home!" My mom came rushing down the steps.

"Sonny! You're back!" She engulfed me in a hug before suddenly dropping her arms.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Cooper himself. Still have a fancy for my daughter, I see. Is she doing ok?" Chad turned a light pink. What was that all about?

"Yea, she's fine. Already has a new boyfriend." Mom grinned before ushering the rest of us in.

"Mackenzie sweetheart, I made your favorite cream of broccoli soup and for you, Caitlyn, I made spaghetti. Sonny, why don't you turn CNN on?" Chad's eyes widened.

"I don't think that will be necessary Mrs. Munroe-"

"Nonsense Chad! I'm sure Sonny will want to be updated on the news."

"Is everything alright Mom?"

"Yes, yes, its fine. Just go turn on the TV."

~*~

"_Huh? Oh- I, Chad Dylan Cooper, take you, Allison Elizabeth Munroe, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." _My mouth fell open as I saw Chad on the screen at his wedding. I heard nothing past "I, Chad Dylan Cooper, take you, Allison Elizabeth Munroe, for my lawful wife". I couldn't believe he had said that. Shaking my head I turned to the TV once more.

"_We're pretty certain that Allison E. Munroe is former So Random star Sonny Munroe, who left Hollywood thirteen years ago at the age of eighteen. Observers said that Sonny, who now runs Allison & Hart Fashion with another former So Random star Tawni Hart, was at the hotel but checked out the previous day. She was seen again the next day leaving the hotel at around ten o' clock with CDC himself. Could America's Former Good Girl be the one that bad boy CDC is still in love with? Reporting from LA, I'm Santiago Heraldo."_

I turned to see Chad standing in the doorway, his cheeks even redder than before. My mom and the others were smirking at me. But I couldn't take my eyes off Chad.

"Did you mean that Chad?"

"I-" He stopped and looked down at his hands. I swallowed my tears. Unexpectedly, a tear slipped down my cheek, leaving a salty trail behind. I felt a thumb brush gently against my cheek and looked up to meet the blue eyes I had loved ever since I was a seven year old watching Mackenzie Falls.

"I do. I've always meant it Sonny. Every time I said it. I never got over your leaving and I never will. Just tell me you don't want me, and I'll leave. But I'll never, ever forget the way you made me feel Allison. Ever."

"I suppose you just expect me to fall into your arms begging for you like all those other girls who fawn over you. You probably expect this relationship to somehow work out, even though our daughters have grown up in completely different worlds. It'll all go back to be the way it was before, carefree and simple, and you and I and-"

"Yes. I do. But you don't have to fawn over me like all those other girls. Because you never were one of them." He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. It was sweet and simple, just like all those years ago in Condor Studios. From behind me, I heard clapping, whoops, and cheers. Maybe even some tears. But nothing mattered to me at that moment except for Chad. I never forgot Chad Dylan Cooper, no matter how hard I tried. I guess life just has a way of telling you things.

* * *

A/N: Its officially over. Though I might make an epilogue chapter- but we'll see. I know the ending was kind of like the movie, but since I did base it on it, I wanted it to be similar. Yes, it was cheesy and all those other things. I wasn't satisfied with the way it ended. Tell me what you think (hint: review!). Oh, and don't forget to check out the two new stories I plan to write (The Benefits of Friends and another story which isn't out yet: it's about the Channy relationship through the viewpoints of others, an idea which I stole from TeddyLuver )


End file.
